


Perfume

by artemisscribe



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Memory, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: Gordon's earliest memory is of perfume and silk





	Perfume

Gordon's earliest memory is of perfume and silk, of mesmerising light sparkling at the throat of an angel with a gentle smile.

 

Years later he'll see the photo of his parents taken at a party and he'll recognise the smoky grey column gown, the diamond choker with the yellow sapphire pendant that his father had given to his mother with a kiss in celebration of the words "It's a boy" being spoken for the fourth time in their marriage.

 

He'll remember that the loose curl that falls over one shoulder is there because when she lifted him from his crib to kiss him good night his tiny fist had grabbed at her immaculate updo and unceremoniously yanked the lock free of her pins.

 

She'd scolded him for it, but she hadn't meant it, laughing and calling him her little stylist as she held him closer, enveloped him into the comforting cloud of her scent and kissed the crown of his head.

 

After she was gone Grandma had told each of them to pick something to remember her by, something just for them and then she would deal with the rest; Gordon had picked the slim perfume bottle that sat on her dresser. The one she only used on very special occasions.

 

Sometimes, when he's very sad, when the only thing that could possibly make him feel better is a kiss from his mother he'll put half a spray on his pillow and clutch it close and if he squeezes his eyes closed tight enough, he tells himself that holding that will be the same as holding her.

 

One day, he hopes, he'll be right.


End file.
